The Lost Pearl
by AnimateObsessive
Summary: AU: Pearl gets lost on her way home from school. Fortunately, she receives help from a kind stranger. Oneshot.


Pearl was lost. She had been denying it for some time, paying little attention to the time and trying to convince herself the street names were perfectly recognizable and expected as she passed them. But after endless circles, a few half-hearted triangles, and one or two frustrated groans, she had to admit that she was lost.

As she'd now come to terms with her predicament, what was the next step? Calling for help was certainly the most logical course of action. But to her dismay, she found her phone unresponsive. The screen was cracked, she noted as she looked over the object. Most likely the result of that unfortunate collision between it and a basketball thrown in the hallway by a sneering Jasper. She had mostly ignored it up until now, but at last she was forced to admit it was damaged, possibly beyond repair, and could do her no good.

The second most logical course of action was to seek help from another source. A kindhearted shop owner or a passerby would be to her liking. But as her gaze wandered the area, she noticed with some distress that she was utterly alone. The shops, of which there were few, were either boarded up or showed signs of having been closed. This did not surprise her as she checked her watch. It was very late in the day, closer to evening than it was to morning. Despite having left school early, on her usual path home, she had somehow ended up in this remote place in which nothing was familiar.

 _It's Amethyst's fault!_ she thought bitterly.

Amethyst had been nothing but trouble on this particular Thursday. She'd splashed water on Pearl in the bathroom, distracted her with her dancing while she attempted to study in the library, and spilled grape juice all over her blouse. These had all been mere accidents, but they had left Pearl in a state of unrest for the entire day. She'd been almost in a daze, missing classes and failing to tidy herself up as she usually did. She had only just managed to finish the reading assignment for English before the test loomed before her. To her dismay, Pearl realized she might have gotten a B.

However, she was not at liberty to think about those things. She needed to get home before dark. Pearl was a decent fighter, the captain and founder of the school's fencing team and excellent in several types of martial arts. But she did not relish the thought of getting into a fight with a group of after-dark thugs, even if she was almost certain she would win.

The street names told her nothing. Pearl had never even been to this part of town, let alone heard any of these bizarre street names. She did not think any of her friends lived nearby. No one she associated with would spend less than a second in such an untidy part of town, except perhaps Amethyst.

With nothing else to do, Pearl began walking in a random direction. She hoped she would at least run into someone who could tell her how to get home. She was growing more uneasy as time passed, her eyes darting back and forth nervously. The isolation of it all was terrifying to her, as if she'd stumbled into a horror movie. In addition, the cold seemed particularly aggressive. She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had worn more layers. Her usual thin white blouse and sophisticated pleated blue skirt did not provide much protection against the frosty weather, even with the added help of her leggings.

 _I'm going to KILL Amethyst!_ she vowed silently.

Or more likely she'd end up unloading her aggression at her fencing practice. Her unsuspecting victims, not the least bit intimidated by a girl with short hair and the tiny body of a dancer, would be shown no mercy.

Pearl hesitated at the sound of footsteps. She turned to see a figure approaching her from the other side of the street. Deliberately approaching her, she noticed, as they were clearly gazing at her as they came closer. She should have been thrilled, but she was instead worried. Pearl realized that it was even later than her watch had told her it was, as the streetlights were beginning to turn on and the illumination of the sun was departing rapidly. She stepped back as the mysterious person came closer, any words of protest freezing in her throat.

A woman, most likely two or three years older than Pearl judging by her appearance, stepped into the light. She was almost two heads taller than Pearl, but her eyes were filled with kindness as she stared down at the slightly fearful girl. Her hair, cascading down her back and shoulders in immense curls, reminded Pearl of clouds.

"Don't worry, I won't bite," the woman assured Pearl, smiling.

Her voice was warm and motherly. Pearl began to calm down at the sound of it. She realized that her feet had been halfway into a battle stance, making her pose very awkward. She hastily re-arranged herself, blushing as she regarded the newcomer.

"I-I didn't think there was anyone out here," she uttered quietly. "Do you...live around her?"

The woman laughed. Her voice was deep and rich, but had a certain melody to it. It was quite unlike Pearl's somewhat high-pitched, yet stern, way of speaking.

"No, I don't," the woman answered. "I was just visiting someone. What are _you_ doing out here, if you don't live here? Visiting someone as well?"

There was the suggestion of teasing in her voice, but Pearl did not know why. Retrieving her wits, Pearl shook her head and spoke with her usual confidence.

"I..got lost," she confessed reluctantly. "Do you think you can help me?"

She told the woman where she lived, as well as the circumstances that had led to her becoming lost. At the conclusion of her explanation, the woman nodded.

"You're not too far off," she uttered cheerfully. "We'll be there in no time."

She held out her hand to the girl, smiling in a rather inviting fashion.

Pearl stared at the hand, puzzled. It had been months, or perhaps years, since she'd held someone's hand. She couldn't remember having the need to do so since she was a child. There had been those brief, innocent flings with boys, but they had never progressed to the hand-holding stage. She had eventually concluded, after several failed dates, that none of the boys at her school were good enough for her. They were all such barbarians, either intimidated by her skills and maturity or simply looking for something she was unwilling to give them despite all of their compliments. But even though she thought it demeaning, Pearl felt compelled to take this woman's hand.

"My name is Rose," the woman told her as they walked. "And what's your name, if I may ask?"

"I'm...I'm Pearl. I go to Beach City High School."

She blushed, unexpectedly ashamed by the "confession". Beach City High School was not the most glamorous of schools. It had less than thirty students overall. Pearl should have been pleased with herself for being one of the most intelligent members of the student body, yet her sense of accomplishment was dulled by the realization that there wasn't much in the way of competition.

But Rose did not seem skeptical or amused. She instead smiled fondly at the mention of Beach City High School.

"I have a friend who used to go there," she remarked happily. "He dropped out, in fact."

Pearl looked disgusted. As a rule, she detested those who dropped out of school. Pearl failed to keep the disdain from her voice when she spoke.

"I hope he had a good reason."

Rose shrugged, but her fond smile remained as she thought of this friend.

"He wanted to start a band," she explained. "He hasn't had a gig in about five months, but he's still trying."

Even more disgusted that a woman like her could associate with such a man, Pearl decided to change the subject. She didn't want to offend Rose by telling her exactly what she thought of this friend. Although she had to admit to herself, she could imagine Amethyst going down the same path. Amethyst seemed to be caring less and less about school and more and more about her own pursuit of laziness. Pearl, who'd put herself in charge of getting the other girl on track, was becoming exasperated.

"I'm in my last year of high school," she announced, somewhat proudly. "You know, I'm at the top of my class."

"Really? Good for you!"

Rose's words and her warm smile made Pearl blush yet again. She was used to those words being tinged with bitterness. It wasn't that she was perfect or anything as simple as that. It was mainly her confidence. Whilst most of the other students stumbled about their daily lives, she went through every day with precision and poise the likes of which would intimidate a sophisticated older gentlewoman. She was a symbol of maturity and intelligence surrounded by an aura of nearly unbreakable calm. Or at least this was how she appeared to her fellow classmates. Little did they know the _real_ Pearl, the cracked gem concealed in a flawless shell. If they were to look deep into Pearl's life and see all the times she'd fallen apart without someone to lean on, the illusion would be more than shattered.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is that?"

Pearl was gazing at the woman's chest, specifically at the T-shirt she wore. She hadn't paid any attention to Rose's attire before now. She was dressed rather interestingly, in a long skirt and a pair of white sneakers. But the most interesting part of her outfit was the T-shirt. It was a dark blue and bore the words "Mr. Universe" in fancy type.

"I've never heard of that band," Pearl explained, raising her eyebrows. "And you don't seem like the rock music type."

Rose laughed. It surprised her how many times she'd been told that.

"Oh, I like all kinds of music," she replied, grinning. "I like to _experience_ music. Why limit myself to one genre?"

She tapped the logo on the T-shirt with a finger, her expression turning affectionate.

"This was given to me by that friend I told you about. This is the name of his band. Well, it's really more of a one-man act with him, his guitar, and a microphone. Would you like one of his CDs? He tells me he can't _give_ them away."

Pearl wrinkled her nose. She disliked rock music. She thought it was altogether too loud and stressful, too aggressive to her sensitive ears. She preferred quiet jazz or classical music. Anything with a violin or an oboe appealed to her more than a screaming guitar.

"No, thank you," she refused politely.

Rose appeared disappointed.

"Are you sure? He could really use the exposure before he goes on tour."

This time Pearl was unable to refuse. Something about Rose's voice, her eyes, her smile, weakened her resolve. No one had ever had this effect on her before. She'd always been able to seize control of anyone and anything as the undisputed leader. But somehow, this woman had broken the chain.

"I-If it's that important," she stammered, giving in.

Cheerfully, Rose handed over a compact disc she retrieved from a hidden pocket in her skirt. The CD cover boasted the exact same logo as the one on Rose's T-shirt, except smaller and less graphically flamboyant. The back of the CD contained a list of tracks next to the image of a short, somewhat chubby man with long brown hair and a mischievous grin.

Pearl scowled at the image, ignoring the song names. He was the stereotypical portrayal of a rebellious musical icon, complete with a ripped shirt and holes in his filthy jeans. She instantly disliked this man and his music, but she tucked the CD into her bag and smiled reassuringly at Rose. She most likely wasn't going to listen to it, yet she was content to pretend she intended to do just that.

"I'll give it a listen as soon as I get home!" she lied.

Rose beamed at her, oblivious to the fabrication.

"Thank you so much! Greg will be really happy to know he has another fan!"

She looked as if Greg's happiness was her entire world, or at least a large part of it.

Pearl returned the smile halfheartedly. How women like Rose ended up with men like _that,_ she would never understand. She could almost believe Rose was just like all those other girls at Beach City High School: Partially obsessed with any man who gave them attention and completely obsessed with those who happened to exist. As someone who'd never had any serious interest in boys, she was always confused by this behavior and didn't want to even attempt to comprehend it. They could scream over boy bands all they wanted, she had decided. Until she found someone who matched her in grace, dignity, and intelligence, she wasn't going to waste her time.

 _Why can't the boys at my school be like Rose?_ she found herself wondering. _She's so…._

But she couldn't say for sure what Rose was, having just met her. She only knew that Rose had a truly captivating smile, an air of quiet elegance around her, and seemed more mature than any boy she'd ever met in her life. If only the guys at her school were more like Rose, she might be able to understand how most of the other girls went completely insane over them. Without realizing what she was doing, she squeezed Rose's hand, frowning in thought.

Noticing the increased pressure, Rose turned to Pearl with a tiny smile.

"Scared?" she asked sympathetically.

Pearl instantly shook her head. To be scared was to be weak, or so she had always taught herself, and to be weak was to fail. Doubtless she was quite weak behind the scenes, but the important thing to her was not letting anyone else, especially someone she barely knew, see that weakness.

Nevertheless, Rose's own hand tightened around Pearl's.

"Don't worry," she uttered soothingly. "We're almost there."

Pearl again felt like a child, but strangely enough it did not bother her as much. She was used to being treated like an adult, even by actual adults. Even when she had been less than ten years of age, everyone around her had treated her as if she was an adult simply because she could memorize nearly every classical piece of music she was given, do complicated math equations in her head that even grown adults usually needed a calculator for, and cook various gourmet dishes perfectly on her first try. There had seldom been a time in her gifted life that she could truly say she'd been a _child._ Despite currently being a teenager, it felt nice to be around someone who saw her as more than her grades and accomplishments.

"This…..Greg… _.,"_ she began reluctantly. "Is he your…... _boyfriend?"_

Rose thought for a minute, turning her gaze to the sky overhead. It really was getting incredibly late.

"Greg is an amazing man," she answered at last. "I've never met someone who tries so hard, fails so much, and keeps trying. His parents didn't like the fact that he dropped out of high school, but I completely understand. There was nothing for him in that place. It wasn't where he belonged. It's how I've always felt."

The last words could be taken as sad, but she was smiling, her eyes on the sky as if she could see distant planets. She wasn't thinking about how vast, how empty the sky really was this late in the day. She was thinking about all that existed out there. All the planets, all the experiences, all the lives. And her and this girl named Pearl, only one miniscule drop of water in the ocean.

Pearl's own gaze turned to the sky. It was a beautiful night, devoid of clouds. The stars had come out, sparkling like tiny specks of glitter across a dark backdrop. They were so majestic, yet so far away. Even though she knew it was impossible, she reached out her hand as if she could touch them.

Rose did the same, letting go of Pearl's hand to reach for one of the glittering lights in the sky.

"I want to go there!" she breathed. "Don't you just want to build a spaceship and see...whatever is out there?"

Normally Pearl would have objected. She would have shaken her head, spoken at length about the complexities, although not impossibilities, of building a spaceship, and dismissed the fantasy. In her world, there was school, studying, fencing, and anything else in between. Beyond the stars, there was only darkness, a cold existence in which she'd be entirely lost. But perhaps being lost was not so bad, if she was lost with someone like Rose.

"Yes," she replied truthfully.

Space was so empty, so lonely. If it was just her, she'd be forced to live inside her own thoughts, inside her sadness and that muffled bit of loneliness she felt even when she was around other people. Yet simply glancing at Rose's face made her doubt that space was quite as empty and lonely as she thought it to be. Perhaps it was actually a beautiful place, a wonderful adventure to be shared. Perhaps she wouldn't feel so alone amongst the stars.

"Rose, is Greg your boyfriend?" she asked again, practically whispering.

Rose didn't answer. She lowered her hand, her eyes filled with warmth. For a moment, she appeared to truly believe she could take a journey into those twinkling lights, right now if she so desired. But as reality came back into focus, she realized that she would have to wait. Regardless, she maintained her smile as she took Pearl's hand yet again.

"Come on," she urged brightly. "I'm supposed to be getting you home."

* * *

Despite her distaste for rock music, Pearl ended up listening to the CD as soon as she returned home. Ignoring the late hour, she slipped it into her CD player, put on her headphones, laid down on her canopy bed, and allowed an hour's worth of melodies to flow into her ears. Eyes closed, she listened to each song thoroughly, absorbing every lyric, every note, every string as if they were all precious to her. The album was not of professional quality. It was most likely produced on a budget, with rented equipment stored in someone's garage. But she held each song close to her heart, as if it was the very nectar of her soul. When she listened to the chorus, she imagined she could hear Rose's soft smile. Each track was its only little bit of magic, its own journey into space. Although she hated to admit it to herself, she could see what Rose most likely saw in Greg. Wrapped up in every song was a story, a story about love at its purest, about traveling through the galaxy. Pearl wanted to travel through the galaxy. She wanted to travel through the galaxy with Rose.

The next day, Pearl went through her usual routine of scolding Amethyst for being late, scrubbing the early morning graffiti from her locker, and coming across yet another note containing a dirty joke disguised as a date request. Looking around, she noticed a group of boys standing nearby, huddled together and whispering to one another. Pearl made a point of turning in their direction and ripping the note into neat little pieces. She saw one of the boys, a skinny youth in the middle, scowl and pass a crisp ten dollar bill to another. Sighing, Pearl closed her locker.

After lunch, Pearl found herself wandering around the school. It had been years since she'd truly explored the building. She'd been to nearly all of the classrooms and the library, but she had never gotten the chance to experience a through exploration. Normally she wouldn't have dreamed of doing this when she had classes to attend, but she was feeling unusually rebellious. She ascended the staircase to the second floor, her pale hand quivering slightly on the railing.

It was quiet. Deathly quiet, as if the whole world had come to a stop. The sounds of activity on the lower floor faded away, leaving behind a crisp, slightly eerie, silence. Pearl stepped tentatively on the polished floor. It was so clean, so barren and unloved.

 _Like me,_ she thought sadly.

She opened the first door she came to. It revealed a music room, seemingly abandoned judging by the amount of dust. Striding into the room, she noticed sunlight streaming through a window, highlighting a large grand piano in one corner of the room. She crossed to the instrument, a small smile on her features. She much preferred the flute, but she was very skilled with the piano as well. Her memories flooding with nostalgia, she gently touched one of the keys. The noise it made was sharp and timid in the quiet room. But it comforted her, as if all she'd wanted was to hear something. Pearl sat down at the piano, her fingers poised over the keys.

 _What should I play?_ she wondered.

What came to her in an instant was a selection from the CD Rose had given her. Forgetting how easily she might get caught, Pearl began to play. A slow, gentle, loving tribute to Rose, filled with space, the stars, and distant planets. She closed her eyes as she played, feeling the notes deep inside her bones. She almost felt as if she were playing Rose, rather than the piano. As if the piano _was_ Rose, a thing to caress rather than assault as she produced each sweet note. She thought of Rose's hair, how soft it must be, how Greg must love to run his hands through it every night.

" _Rose, is Greg your...boyfriend?"_

The music stopped abruptly. Pearl's hands left the keys, hovering awkwardly in the air above them. Her entire face had gone blank. Thoughts of Rose were still there, but they no longer felt like music. They were no longer happy. They were cold. Cold and empty, just like space.

Pearl collapsed across the piano, tears running down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around herself, her shoulders heaving with sobs. She wished she was lost. She wished she was lost again, so Rose could find her.


End file.
